Clueless
by LadyofFood-chan
Summary: Kise. Kuroko. Mereka benar-benar clueless
1. Chapter 1

Title: Clueless

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer: not mine *sob* (menoleh ke Tadatoshi Fujimaki)

Pairing: Kise/Kuro

Rate: K+ (?)

Summary: Kise. Kuroko. Benar-benar clueless..

Note: ano..ini fic pertama saya, maklum akan sedikit aneh. Just don't be so mean to me *lari ke pojokan*

Kise P.O.V

Angin berhembus pelan, burung-burung berkicauan riang. Dedaunan seakan-akan menari karena angin. Aku menatap ke langit. Langit biru sangat indah..indah..

Seindah rambutnya.. matanya..

Kurokochi...

Hmm? Apa yang kupikirkan!?dasar bodoh! A-aku tak mungkin...benarkah?

Kumenghela nafas pelan. Aku terus membayangkan Kurokochi. Hufft..

Tapi tak mungkin! Kurokochi hanya menganggapku teman.. atau bahkan meenganggapku menyebalkan. Lagipula, mungkin perasaanku padanya hanya asal suka saja. Mungkin akan cepat menghilang..

Tapi perasaanku pada Kurokochi.. saat aku tak sengaja melukai kepala Kurokochi di pertandingan dulu, aku merasa bodoh! Bodoh karena melukai orang yang kusukai! Ta-tapi aku rasa Kurokochi menyukai Aominechi.. me-mereka 'kan dulu partner.. Aominechi juga _light_nya Kurokochi dulu. Huwaa! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi _light_nya Kurokochi!? Payah! Payah! Ta-tapi.. a-atau mungkin Kurokochi menyukai ka-kaga... cukup, Kise! Kau akan semakin gila!

"Kurokochi..." ucapku pelan.

"Kise-kun...?"

Normal P.O.V

"Wuaaaa!" Kise berteriak kencang –dengan tidak elitnya- dan menoleh ke sana kemari mencari _pelaku_ yang membuatnya kaget. _Tidak ada siapa-siapa... _pikirnya. Namun tarikan kecil di ujung bajunya membuatnya sadar jika memang ada seseorang. Dan ia menoleh kebawahnya, mendapati sosok berambut biru muda. Dialah Kuroko.

"Kise-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. _Manis!_ Pikir Kise. Kise menghela nafas pelan.

"T-tidak.. aku biasa saja,Kurokochi.. hehe" Jawab Kise. Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan –kau payah berbohong saat ini- tapi tetap dengan wajah _stoic_nya. Kise hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, Kurokochi?" tanya Kise penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Namun Kise melihat sedikit rona merah samar di kulit putihnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Kurokochi!? Apa kau demam? Wa-wajahmu memerah!" ucap Kise panik. Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"i-itu... besok ada festival bunga di dekat sini.. ... apa..apa Kise-kun ingin pergi bersamaku?" ucap Kuroko pelan. Kise seakan-akan tak mempercayai pendengarannya. _Kurokochi mengajakku pergi?_ Pikir Kise. Kise menatap Kuroko dalam diam.

"a-maaf... aku tak bisa." Ucap Kise datar. Kuroko sedikit bereaksi namun tak disadari oleh Kise. Kuroko menatap Kise sedikit bingung.

"A-aku ada pekerjaan.. ja-jadi tidak bisa.."

"Bohong." Kise terkejut atas ucapannya Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Kise dengan sedikit emosi yang tidak ia tahu.

"Kise-kun bohong. Kau tidak ada pekerjaan apapun. Aku sempat menanyakan pada temanmu.." Kuroko mengatakannya dengan datar. Kise tak menyadari jika ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa harus sampai berbohong, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Kise menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Karena.. Karena aku tak mau melihat wajahmu dulu." Jawab Kise datar namun jantungnya berdetak kencang. _Bagus..Kurokochi akan menjauhiku dan aku mempunyai waktu untuk membereskan perasaanku yang kacau ini. _ Pikir Kise. Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. Bahkan Kise tak memanggilnya _Kurokochi_ seperti biasanya.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku tahu apa salahku?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar namun suaranya sedikit meninggi dan ada sedikit emosi.

"A-ada! Ba-banyak! Banyak.. Kau mungkin tak mengerti.." jawab Kise sedikit membentak. Kuroko sedikit terkejut karena jawaban Kise. Ia merasa tak mempunyai salah apapun pada Kise.

"Apa salahku..? Sebutkan." ucap Kuroko, suaranya sedikit dingin membuat Kise mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau.. Kau sumber semua masalahku. Aku sering kehilangan fokus karena kau selalu ada dibayang-bayangku. S-sampai aku merasa ada yang salah padaku.. entah kenapa.." ucap Kise, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kise-kun.. menyukaiku?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. Kise manatap horor padanya. _Ja-jangan sampai Kurokochi tahu semuanya! Di-dia pasti akan membenciku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? _ Pikir Kise panik.

"Tidak." Satu kata itu muncul tanpa Kise menyadarinya.

"Aku membencimu. Karena kau, aku merasa.. aneh. Dan itu sedikit menakutkanku." _Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Apa yang terjadi? Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja! _ Pikir Kise semakin panik.

"Kise-kun..."

"Cukup. Aku.. semakin lama aku melihatmu.. semuanya semakin kacau." Dengan ucapan bernada datar itu, Kise melangkah pergi. Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. _Maaf.. Kurokochi. Aku tak bermaksud kasar.. tapi..aku hanya tak mau kau tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu dan itu akan membuatmu terganggu karenanya.. _Pikir Kise sedih. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kise, Kuroko menangis diam.

Kuroko P.O.V

Kise-kun pasti membenciku.. jangan-jangan ia tahu akan perasaanku? Tapi... sikapnya tadi.. ia merasa terganggu karenaku. Lagipula apa yang kupikirkan? Kise-kun itu normal. Tak mungkin ia mempunyai perasaan _suka_ padaku. Laki-laki. Aku menatap Kise-kun yang semakin menjauh. Baru kusadari aku menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Lagipula apa yang aku harapkan? Kise-kun seorang _light _yang terang. Dia seorang model yang _gemerlap._ Seorang _bintang_. Sementara aku? Aku hanya bayangan. Bukan siapa-siapa. Dengan satu isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulutku, aku melangkah pergi, pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Kise-kun. Kedua kalinya.. Kedua kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Aomine-kun.. dan sekarang Kise-kun.

Normal P.O.V

Mereka pergi ke arah berlawanan. Yang satu dengan kebingungan, yang satunya lagi dengan kesedihan. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Momoi melihat semuanya. Awalnya ia kaget menyadari orang yang disukai Kuroko adalah Kise, namun sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus menyatukan mereka yang _clueless_ agar bisa menyadari perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Tragis sekali.. dan juga konyol" ucapnya pelan.

"Dasar _clueless_. Idiot.. Kya! Aku baru saja menghina Tetsu-kun! Oh, astaga! Mulut terkutuk! Maafkan aku, Tetsu-kun!" teriak Momoi panik sendiri sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya di pohon terdekat (?) tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang yang lewat.

"Menurut instingku, aku harus mengajak –ehem memaksa ehem- _orang _itu! Dai-chan  
pasti bisa memberi usul! Bukan bisa tapi harus! Hm... ngomong-ngomong soal Dai-chan.. dia pasti sedang membaca majalah penting –ehem porno ehem- nya." Ucap Momoi yakin. Lalu melangkah pergi.

Di suatu tempat...

"Acho! Ada yang membicaranku, hm? Mengerikan..." ucap Aomine pelan, lalu kembali membaca majalah penting –ehem porno ehem- nya. Tanpa mengetahui jika nanti ia masuk ke masalah besar.. bersama Momoi tentunya.

Owari

So.. how is it? Is it nice? Bad? Please review ^^ and sorry if it isn't go enough. I want to add more chapter.. tapi saya masih bimbang jadi mohon bantuannya. Arigato *bow* m(_)m


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selamat membaca!

_-_-line_-

Kuroko termenung di kamarnya dengan Nigou ada dipangkuannya. Meski wajah stoicnya tetap bertahan, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi akan nampak matanya berkabut. Dengan helaan nafas pelan, Kuroko merebahkan dirinya di ranjang tanpa memperdulikan geraman Nigou yang protes karna terbangun.

"Maaf.. tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu." Ucap Kuroko pelan. Matanya menerawang. Memori ketika ia masih menjadi partnernya Aomine kembali muncul. Memori ketika Aomine masih menjadi _light-_nya. Ketika ia menyukai Aomine namun merasa tak pantas. Ia sudah sedikit melupakan _first love-_nya. Aomine hanyalah masa lalu. Tapi disaat ia menyukai seseorang untuk kedua kalinya, ia tak menyangka kalau orang itu Kise. Dan ketika mendengar ucapan Kise kemarin membuatnya mau tak mau merasa kesal. Ingin sekali ia memberi Kise teknik _passing-_nya yang bahkan bisa membuat Kagami kesakitan jika menerimanya.

"Kise-kun menyebalkan.." Gumamnya.

Malam itu Kuroko entah kenapa merasa ingin emosi dan itu membuatnya merasa tak wajar, apalagi banyak orang mengenalnya sebagai seseorang bertipe _stoic_. Apa jadinya jika ia kelepasan kendali dan marah-marah tak jelas? _Mereka akan menganggapku sedang PMS.. ,_Pikirnya. Nigou sudah lama tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Pasti enak menjadi sepertinya, dapat tidur tanpa _badmood_." Gumamnya pelan sambi menatap Nigou. Dengan pertimbangan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan akan keluar sebentar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Bagus, keluar saat tengah malam seperti ini. Aku semakin seperti hantu." Gumamnya lagi. Kuroko keluar dari rumah dan menatap jalanan sepi disekelilingnya. Ia melangkah menyusuri jalanan sepi yang cukup gelap. Angin malam membuatnya semakin merasa dingin. _Dan sepi..._

Namun _mood badai_-nya menjadi cerah ketika melihat stan vanilla milkshake dihadapannya. Namun ketika ia ingin menuju kesana, seseorang menarik masuk ke sebuah lorong gelap. Reflek, ia menendang kaki orang yang menariknya itu.

"Ouch! Tenanglah! Ini aku!" Teriak sosok itu. Kuroko memalingkan kepalanya menemukan sosok orang yang dikenalnya.

"Aomine-kun?" ucapnya.

"Yea.. Tendangan yang bagus.." Ucap Aomine yang sekarang melepas pegangannya dari Kuroko dan beralih mengelus-elus kakinya yang menjadi korban (?).

"Maaf.. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau mengejutkanku, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar namun sebenarnya ia sangat kesal.

"Momoi mengutus-memaksa-ku. Mana aku tahu. Tanya saja pa-" Belum sempat Aomine melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah sepatu melayang ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"F ##? ""::! Siapa yang melemparnya!?" Umpat Aomine kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban-lagi-.

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba saja Momoi berlari dan memeluk Kuroko.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun! Apakah Dai-chan yang super idot, bodoh, brengsek, menyebalkan, dan mesum ini melukaimu? Oh Tetsu-kun, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menahan tindakan nista Dai-chan no baka ini!" Teriak Momoi histeris-dan gak jelas- sambil masih memeluk Kuroko.

"Aa.. aku tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko datar. Aomine hanya melototi Momoi-sang pelaku pelempar sepatu- dengan tajam.

"Padahal aku ingin memberitahu suatu rencana untuk membuat Kise dan Tetsu-kun bisa bersama tapi terima kasih untuk manusia yang satu ini, semua gagal!" Ucap Momoi kesal lalu melepas pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Hei! Rencananya saja belum jelas! Dasar perempuan!" Bentak Aomine kesal. Mereka saling menyalahkan hingga tak menyadari aura gelap dari Kuroko.

"Apa.. yang..kau..katakan..?" Bisik Kuroko pelan namun Momoi dan Aomine mendengarnya. Momoi menatap Kuroko takut. Aomine sedikit memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Kuroko.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan ikut campur." Ucap Kuroko dingin.

"Tapi, Tetsu-kun! Kise menyukaimu!" Ucap Momoi keras.

"Aku tahu-huh?"

"Kau mendengarnya'kan? Momoi benar. Bocah berisik dan sok dramatis itu menyukaimu." Ucap Aomine dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

"Ta-tapi.. Kise-kun bilang.."

"Jangan percaya! Ia hanya tidak tahu kalau Tetsu-kun juga menyukainya! _Clueless!_" Ucap Momoi meyakinkan.

"Yep. Bocah berisik itu hanya membuatmu ingin menjauhinya karena ia ragu-ragu karena perasaannya. Dasar.." Tambah Aomine. Kuroko menatap mereka dengan wajah sedikit cerah. _Berarti masih ada harapan'kan..?_

"Karena itu... Aku punya ide." Ucap Momoi tiba-tiba. Ia menceritakan idenya ke Kuroko dan Aomine.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau bocah berisik itu tahu yang sebenarnya bisa kacau." Namun nasehat Aomine ini tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Aomine hanya mendengus kesal lalu menyusul Momoi dan Kuroko yang melangkah pergi.

-tobecontinued!-

Author: Soooo... bagaimana? Haha Angst-nya g kerasa (sama sekali malah-_-) tapi saya akan berusaha sebaiknya, raaa!

Kuro: PMS-huh? ... *stoic face* (saya tahu anda sedang esmosi-eh salah! Emosi! Hehe)

Author: ahahaha... *sweatdrop*

Aomine: Woi! Aku ini bukan si mesum! Tapi si master pervert!

Author: diam. Momoi-san tolong bantuannya untuk _mendidik_ manusia ini *nunjuk Aomine

Momoi: Dai-chan! Ayo kuberi _pelajaran_ lagi! *narik Aomine

Aomine : noo! I'm die! Die!

Kuro: Hiraukan saja manusia-manusia tadi. Please review *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Ciao. no comment. So, enjoy :3

* * *

Kise duduk di bangku taman dekat tempat pemotretannya. Sudah beberapa kali ia menghela nafas. Pikirannya selalu berputar-putar waktu ia berbicara cukup kasar pada Kuroko.

'Aku tidak bermaksud terlalu kasar, sialan!' Pikirnya kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

'Siapa yang meneleponku, hm?'

"Halo-"

"Ki-chan!"

"Momoicchi? Ada apa?"

"Ga-gawat! Gawat!" Kise merengutkan keningnya mendengar itu.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mengerjai Aominecchi dan-"

"Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Tetsu.. Tetsu-kun! Dia-" Jantung Kise berdebar mendengar nama Kuroko.

"Apa yang terjadi !?"

"Tetsu-kun kecelakaan! Se-sekarang dia di rumahku! Kumohon! Tadi aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi.. tapi Tetsu-kun tak mau! Dia terus memanggil namamu!" Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kise memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu berlari ke rumah Momoi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Takut.

-Time Skip-

Begitu sampai ke rumah Momoi, Kise segera masuk ke kamar Momoi. Keringat bercucuran dan nafasnya terengah-engah, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia melihat Momoi berdiri di sebelah ranjang tempat Kuroko berbaring.

"Ku..Kurokocchi?" Kise melihat Kuroko yang terbaring dengan penuh perban di tubuhnya dan nampak lemah. Tubuh Kise berkaca-kaca.

"Kise-kun..? Itukah kau?"

Kise segera menghampiri Kuroko. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Kuroko namunia tahan itu.

"Kurokocchi...Aku disini. Ma-maafkan aku. Waktu itu... Aku.. Maksudku, a-aku hanya takut. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai Kurokocchi! Aku hanya takut kalau kau menyadarinya, kau merasa terganggu karenaku. Kupikir kau nanti akan membenciku.. Maaf.."

Momoi merasa iba melihat Kise. Sungguh, jika tahu kalau Kise seperti ini.. ia tak ingin membohonginya.

Kise mengarahkan pandangannya ke perban di tubuh Kuroko, ia sedikit merasa ada yang janggal dan aneh. Perlahan, ia membuka selimut yang menutupi Kuroko tanpa diketahui yang lain. Benar, semua perban itu hanyalah... tipuan? Kise menatap kaget. Perasaannya yang tadi merasa bersalah dan takut berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Kurokocchi.. apa ini semua hanya pura-pura saja?" Ucap Kise tiba-tiba. Momoi merasa tak nyaman mendengar suara Kise yang dingin. Kuroko sedikit bereaksi namun hanya diam saja.

"Momoicchi! Katakan yang sesungguhnya!" Bentak Kise. Ada nada kasar di suara itu.

"Ki-chan.. aku.. aku sebenarnya i-ini hanya.."

"kebohongan Kise-kun.." Lanjut Kuroko pelan. Kise menatap mereka _horror._

"Beraninya kau.. bahkan Kurokocchi.. Ka-kalian kira perasaanku pantas dipermainkan? Kalian tak tahu aku berlari kesini dengan perasaan takut!? Takut ada apa-apa dengan Kurokocchi!?"

"Ki-chan..."

"Oh, Aku tahu! Kalian aslinya tahu yang sebenarnya'kan? Lalu merasa jijik denganku dan mengerjaiku'kan! Haha. Selamat, kalian berhasil." Ucap Kise lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Momoi dan Kuroko yang terdiam membeku.

Kuroko yang baru saja sadar dari keterkejutannya segera bangkit dari ranjang. Sebelum keluar, ia menatap Momoi.

"Semua.. bukan salahmu, Momoi-san.." Ucap Kuroko lembut lalu ia berlari keluar mengejar Kise. Momoi menatap kepergian Kuroko dengan shock. Tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh berlutut. Rencananya untuk menyatukan Kise dan Kuroko malah membawa kekacauan. Semua karena kebodohannya. Momoi terisak pelan, merasa bersalah.

"Dai-chan.. aku.. aku benar-benar bodoh. A-aku membutuhkanmu... disini.." Isaknya pelan.

-time skip-

Kuroko terus berlari mencari Kise. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kakinya sudah merasa lelah.

'Ja-jangan.. jangan terjatuh dulu..' Pikirnya.

"Kise-kun.. hah..dimana kau..hah..?"

Kuroko baru sadar jika ia menangis. Menangis karena membuat Kise salah sangka dan terluka. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengetahui perasaan Kise yang sebenarnya melalui rencana itu. Namun semuanya menjadi semakin kacau. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tiba-tiba saja tetes demi tetes air hujan berjatuhan. Seakan-akan mengasihani Kuroko. Ucapan maaf ia ucapkan berkali-kali seperti mantra. Ia terus berlari. Dan setelah cukup lama, ia menemukan Kise. Di seberang jalan.

Kise berjalan pelan menelusuri tepian jalan. Matanya merah karena menangis. Tak dipedulikannya air hujan yang membasahinya.

'Bodoh.. apa yang kuharapkan? Kurokocchi menyukaiku? Ha! Mungkin saja dia dengan Momoi tertawa karena berhasil mengerjaiku!' Pikirnya.

Kise merasa marah, sedih, kecewa, dan bingung bercampur satu. Ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba..

"KISE-KUN!" Kise terhenti spontan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia menatap tak percaya. Kuroko berada di seberang, kehujanan. Melihat Kuroko membuatnya semakin sesak. Kise memalingkan wajahnya lalu kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kuroko.

Kuroko P.O.V

Kise-kun! Jangan! Kumohon, jangan pergi! Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya!

Dengan geram, kuhapus air mataku lalu berlari ke arah Kise-kun. Aku berlari tanpa peduli sekitarku. Saat ini yang ada dipikaranku hanyalah Kise-kun!

"Kise-kun! Tunggu!" Aku berteriak frustasi. Tapi Kise-kun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. aku baru sadar ada banyak suara teriakan yang meneriakan.. _awas_? Kepada siapa?

!?

Huh? Suara.. apa itu..? T-tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa sakit..? Apa yang terjadi ? Aku merasa tubuhku menghantam tanah. Kabut hitam mulai muncul dipandanganku. Pandanganku semakin memudar. Perasaan panik dan takut mencengkramku.

"Kise-kun..." Ucapku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Normal P.O.V

Kise mendengar suara hantaman keras dan teriakan. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak horror. Nafasnya tercekat. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke tempat keramaian itu.

"Minggir! Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!" Teriaknya histeris. Air mata mengalir deras kembali. Dunia seakan membeku ketika ia melihat apa yang dihadapannya. Kuroko terbaring di jalan. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan. Darah dimana-mana. Satu kata yang berhasil ia tangkap dari bibir mungil Kuroko yang mengeluarkan darah itu..

"Kise-kun..."

'Oh Tuhan.. Tidak..' Gumam Kise panik. Kise mengangkat kepala Kuroko dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia memeluk Kuroko.

Kise berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapa saja yang ada untuk memanggil bantuan. Ia mendekap Kuroko erat. Seakan-akan jika ia melepasnya, Kuroko akan menghilang. Ia merasa nafas Kuroko semakin pendek. Ketakutannya memuncak.

"Tetap bersamaku, Kurokocchi! Ja-jangan berani kau meninggalkanku!" Teriak Kise histeris. Hujan mengguyur semakin deras. Membuat yang melihat pemandangan kedua orang itu sungguh menyedihkan. Mobil bantuan pun datang, dengan segera Kuroko dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pertolongan. Kise memaksa untuk berada didekat Kuroko. Kata-kata manis terus ia ucapkan dengan lembut.. membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja...Kurokocchi.."

* * *

Raa.. chapter 3 selesai juga. Haha, next chapter will be update soon..

So, jangan sungkan-sungkan review saja lah.. (fufufu/plak!)

Grazie, Le sue revisioni mi fanno ha toccato così.. Vederla!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

L-sama: Sorry membuat kalian menunggu

Ku: L-sama kelamaan...

L-sama: habis aku ada Uprak. Ya sudah, no cincong and silahkan membaca*_*

* * *

Kise duduk termenung di ruang tunggu. Sebenarnya ia tadi sudah hampir memaksa untuk ikut menemani Kuroko tapi dokter memperbolehkannya.

Kise P.O.V

Kuharap Kurokocchi baik-baik saja.. aku harap ini hanya mimpi dan waktu aku terbangun Kurokocchi berada disisiku...

..

..

Bodoh! Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkannya, Kurokocchi mungkin ti-tidak seperti ini!

Heh. Lucu sekali.. hanya karena marah, aku sampai seperti tadi. Gara-gara aku.. Kurokocchi celaka.

..

a-aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya ka-kalau.. tsk! Jangan berpikir macam-macam Kise! Kurokocchi pasti baik-baik saja!

..

Sial..

..aku sudah pernah hancur karena Aominecchi.. a-aku tak yakin bisa menanganinya ka-kalau aku kehilangan lagi.. bukan maksudku menjadikan Kurokocchi pengganti Aominecchi.. ka-kali ini.. aku benar-benar menyukai Kurokocchi.. aku juga ingin bisa...

..berharap Kurokocchi juga menyukaiku...

"..maaf.. maafkan aku.. dan t-tolong berada disisiku.." isakku.

Normal P.O.V

Kise menunggu berjam-jam hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Wajahnya yang tertidur tampak gelisah dan masih ada bekas air mata disudut kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba suara deritan pintu yang cukup keras membangunkannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika melihatnya, ia berharap tidak melihatnya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku dan nafasnya terasa sesak.

Kise P.O.V

Ti-tidak mungkin.. aku berlari ke perawat yang mendorong sebuah ranjang mungil.. selimut putih menutupi seluruh tubuh sosok yang terbaring itu.

"..i-ini?"

"..benar, ini korban dari kecelakaan hari ini. Dia.. tak tertolong."

Tidak..

Tidak mungkin..

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Aku terus menatap perawat dan sosok berselimut putih itu menjauh. Entah kenapa, waktu terasa berhenti. Aku tak menyadari kalau aku jatuh terduduk.

..

..

Padahal aku berharap Kurokocchi baik-baik saja.

..ini tak adil.. TAK ADIL! APA SALAHNYA AKU INGIN BERSAMA KUROKOCCHI!?

...apa mungkin karena aku...pembawa sial..? pembawa celaka..?

..

A-apa.. gunanya aku hidup..kalau orang yang membuatku bisa bertahan selama ini..pergi..?

Normal P.O.V

"Ki-chan!"

Kise memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Ternyata itu Momoi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"...semua tak ada artinya, Momoicchi.."

"Ki-chan.."

"Gara-gara aku.. semuanya salahku. Kurokocchi.. tak tertolong."

"Ta-tapi.."

"..sudahlah.."

"TAPI BUKAN BERARTI MENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU ITU JALAN TERBAIK!"

Kise menatap Momoi kosong. Kise membuang pandangannya dari Momoi, menatap ke bawah. Entah kapan dan bagaimana caranya, ia tiba-tiba saja berada di depan jendela besar yang terbuka. Salah satu kakinya ke depan. Posisi Kise sekarang terlihat jelas seperti ingin terjun ke bawah. Momoi menangis dalam diam tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dan berbuat apa lagi.

"..Momoicchi.."

"..huh?"

"..kalau memang ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kuambil untuk bersama Kurokocchi.."

"Ki-chan jangan-"

"..akan kulakukan."

Kise memejamkan matanya dan melangkah lebih maju lagi. Ia bisa merasakan adrenalin yang cukup kuat. Hembusan angin pun terasa kencang. Satu langkah lagi, ia akan terjatuh.

"Ki-chan!"

"...bersama Kurokocchi.. selamanya.."

**BRAK!**

"KISE-KUN JANGAN!"

Kise mematung begitu juga dengan Momoi. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Momoi tercekat.

"Tetsu-kun..?"

"Kuro..kocchi..?"

Kuroko menjadikan pintu sebagai sandaran tubuhnya yang lemah. Wajahhnya pucat tapi terlihat..hidup. jarak mereka dengan Kuroko cukup dekat. Hanya 3 langkah saja. Kise membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Kuroko. Tapi..

**SRET..**

Waktu terasa berputar lambat. Kaki kanan Kise tergelincir. Tubuhnya condong ke belakang. Kise hanya diam, terlalu terkejut untuk berkata apa-apa. Momoi memekik horror.

"KI-CHAN!"

Kise P.O.V

Aku.. akan jatuh..

i-ini pertanda.. aku tak bisa bersama Kurokocchi..

maaf..

**GRAB!**

..huh?

Normal P.O.V

Kise membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya membesar dan tercekat. Tampak Kuroko mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar dan bibirnya terluka, ia mengigit bawah bibirnya terlalu kuat untuk menahan teriakan. Teriakan untuk memanggil Kise.

"..Kurokocchi.. kau bisa ikut terjatuh.. tubuhmu lemah.."

"..aku tahu, Kise-kun."

"Kau tak akan kuat menarikku. Jadi-"

"Jangan katakan itu.. kalau pun itu adalah hal yang benar, aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa.. bukankah.. Kise ingin kita bersama.. selamanya..?"

Kise mulai menangis. Kuroko tersenyum meski ia tahu ia tak kuat menahan kedua bobot mereka. Perlahan, Kuroko mulai tertarik ke bawah.

"..kita akan selalu bersama..Kise-kun."

**GRAB! GRAB!**

"..menyusahkan."

Kise dan Kuroko tertarik ke atas. Mereka berhasil naik lalu menatap penolong mereka.

"DAI-CHAN!"

"...AOMINECCHI!?"

"..Aomine-kun.."

"Geez. Untung aku tidak terlambat."

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi berlari lalu menerjang Aomine. Kise dan Kuroko tersenyum puas, sementara Aomine terkejut.

"O-oi.."

"Syukurlah.. Dai-chan.. terima kasih.. a-aku tak tahu apa jadinya kalau mereka sampai terjatuh.."

Aomine tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Momoi. Yang mengejutkan, Momoi menarik Aomine lalu menciumnya. Aomine memerah sementara Kise hanya tertawa. Bahkan ketika Momoi dan Aomine melepas ciuman, Kise masih tertawa keras. Hingga..

**Chu...**

Giliran Kise yang membeku sementara Momoi tertawa bahagia. Kuroko mencium Kise! Aomine menyeringai melihat wajah _clueless_ Kise.

"Nnh..."

Kise memperdalam ciumannya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Kuroko yang masih berbaju putih itu. Lalu mereka melepas ciuman bahagia itu, seutas _saliva_ menghubungkan kedua bibir merah mereka.

"...Kita bersama lagi..Kise-kun."

"yeah.. jangan meninggalkanku lagi.."

"...tak akan."

Lalu mereka mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka kembali. Momoi semakin bersorak riang.

"Heh. Benar kata Momoi.. mereka _clueless_. Untung sekali mereka sekarang sama-sama menyadari perasaan mereka."

'..dan aku berhasil menjadi _light_ milik Kurokocchi seorang..'

After...

"umm.. Kurokoccho.. bukannya tak sopan, tapi kok Kurokocchi bisa disini? Ta-tadi padahal aku lihat Kurokocchi...keluar dari ruangan A..tertutup kain putih diatas ranjang...lalu kata suster, orang yang diatas ranjang ini s-sudah..."

"Kise-kun..."

"..ya?"

"...aku berada di ruang sebelahnya."

"..oh."

* * *

L-sama: akhirnya...The End

Ku: oh.

Ki: Yeay! saya akhirnya jadian sama Kurokocchi!

L-sama: yea..yea.. silahkan berbahagia ria sendiri tapi dipojokan. *meminta-memaksa-dengan lembut*

Ki: Meanie!

Ku: Please review..*bow*

L-sama: Thank You, dear *kibas rambut*


End file.
